toadssecretfandomcom-20200213-history
15
"Last time on Total Drama Tokyo, the contestants had a challenge where they had to be in a maid cafe, but I don't exactly remember what happened in the maid cafe, or who won the challenge. Hey, I'm not lazy. Anyway, Tolkien was eliminated, and surprisingly he didn't end the game with the girl, I.E. Ari. She sadly rejected him, or something like that. Today, there will be an interesting challenge... Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be insanely annoying? Find out today on TOTAL DRAMA TOKYO!" The three remaining boys are shown in their room. "Man, it seems so empty without Tolk here. He seemed to be so upbeat," says Kai. "And let's face it. We're not." Julian rolls his eyes. "Doesn't matter if you're upbeat, mean people sometimes win, i.e. Alejandro." "Well, he only won in Canada. I'm not Canadian," says Kai. "So, hot Heather won for me, lolz. By the way, where's Puck? He wanted me to show him this trick of mine." "Upstairs, dropping the kids off at the pool," responds Julian. "He claims that he poops ice cubes. Wanna find out if he's lying?" Kai scoffs. "He's obviously lying, what kind of a weirdo craps ice? Unless you're, like, not a human." "Maybe he's not a human. Maybe he's like, Dolph's kin. And Dolph has to be some sort of psycho alien," Julian says. "Well, this conversation isn't going anywhere," Kai says after a long pause. "Wanna go upstairs and hit on the chicks?" "Woooow, I like this new Kai. Yesterday, you were all like, 'Blah blah Vivienne blah blah', and today you're feisty," says Julian. The two boys walk up the stairs and open up a door. "This should be the girls' room, right?" asks Kai. "Yeah, think so," says Julian in response to him. "If it's not, then--" Kai finds himself interrupted by the door opening, and it isn't the girls' room, but instead, it's Puck doing business. Puck squeals like a pig and attempts to cover up his groin with a newspaper that he was reading. "Can't you give a brotha a little privacy?" asks Puck, while sweating. "You scared the noodles outta me." "Well, we're going to the gurls' room to chill out," says Julian. "Wanna come with to see your little friend, Casey? She's missing you, probably." Puck blushes. "Oh, totes. I'll be out with you guys once I... uh, change. Go on without me, a'ight?" The two other boys follow Puck's orders, and close the door, leaving him in privacy. They then go to the girls' room. Julian opens the door to the girls' room, and sees them sitting in a circle, on the ground, with a bottle in the center of the circle. "Uh, you guys playing what I think you are?" asks Julian suspiciously. Casey sees Julian, blows a whistle that was hanging around her neck, and then Charles throws the bottle at the window, breaking the window and sending the bottle flying out. "You guys like each other, or something?" asks Kai. "It was all Roz's idea," everyone says. Roz shrugs. "I was bored, k?" "Roz, can't we play something like Sausages? That game is fun..." says Ari. "Unlike spin-the-bottle, especially when there's only chicks." "Well, the dudes are here, so feel free to play spin-the-bottle as much as you want," Puck says funnily. Julian glances at Puck, who wasn't there a few seconds before, then shrugs. "Charles, go get the bottle," snaps Layla. "No sass today." "I am sorry to metaphorically burst your bubble, but the bottle you speak of is broken, and in the street, where there are many cars," Charles retorts. "You need to get your ears checked. I said no sass," says Layla. "Now go get the bottle so we can play with the boys." Charles takes a deep breath, then gracefully jumps out the window. Some loud screams and something shattering are heard. "Uhh, he'll be fine," says Layla after an awkward silence. "Let's just use a cup or something." Chris then walks into the room. "What are you doing here so early? You usually come later," growls Estrella. "Yeah, well, there's no challenge today!" Chris says, in a strangely happy tone. Everyone just stares at him. Finally, Kai says, "What's the catch? Do we have to massage your bunions or something?" "No," says Chris. "Actually, I worded that kind of weird. There IS a challenge, but you don't have to do anything, just sit here and socialize." "Seriously, you can't act that nice without something being wrong. What, is there some sort of killer in the building?" asks Estrella. "No, but I'm gonna stand here in this room and monitor you guys for the whole time," Chris responds. "Oh, the horror!" weeps Casey. "That's worse than a killer!" "Wait, so we can't do the nasty?!" complains Puck. "When would you ever be allowed to do that?" asks Chris. "Well, I mean... Moving on. I promise that I won't bother you, I'll just sit here and listen to He-Man singing for 10 hours." "Hey, can we at least order some 'za?" asks Roz. "Me be hungry." "Nobody says 'za'," retorts Layla. "Besides, if we do, Charles is picking it up." "I don't want to do that. I would rather eat crisps and sleep," says Charles. "I am exhausted from yesterday." "Oh, when you made him run a marathon with a bunch of Japanese guys? Wasn't that a bit harsh?" asks Julian. "Nah, that's nothing," snaps Layla. "You irritate me." Puck picks up the phone book and takes out his cell phone. "All right, peeps, I'm gonna order the pizza. Which place sounds the best? Pizza Palace, Sushi-Za!, or P.J.'s Pizza?" "Look up some customer reviews," says Julian. "And then I'll assess." Puck types in the names of the places on the computer, and a page pops up. "K, some guy says he found a finger in his pizza at Pizza Palace... Crossing that one off the list." "What if you like eating fingers?" Roz says, and gets some glances. "I mean, if anyone here does. I don't know people's eating habits, hehehe." "Roz, want to take some pills I have...?" asks Ari. "I think they'd make you healthier." "Nah, I take too many pills," says Roz. "Puck, let's order from P.J.'s." "Shh," says Puck, indicating that he's on the phone with P.J.'s Pizza. "Hello?" A muffled voice is heard from the other side of the phone. "I want breadsticks," yells Layla loudly. "SHHH!" yells Puck. "All right? I can't hear what you're saying," he is saying to the person on the phone. "What?" he then asks. "I can't understand you. Speak up. Hello? Hello?" "Wow, what a great pizza place," whispers Julian sarcastically. Casey and Kai laugh. "All right. I want like six pizzas," says Puck. "With extra anchovies." After saying that, he winks at the others. "Eww! No! No anchovies!" everyone says, attempting to grab the attention of the person on the other side of the phone. "Yeah, anchovies with mushrooms. And no cheese, just tons of chunky tomato sauce," says Puck. "That's one. For the others, cheese and pooperoni." "I'm vegetarian," whispers Casey. Puck winks at her. "Drop the pepperoni. Also a huge order of breadsticks, and like a 2 liter can of Diet Fizz." The person on the phone with Puck says something inaudible. "Shut up! I am not a girl," says Puck. "Just bring it to 2929 Tokyo Street. Yeah, that's a real street. Wait, what do you mean? Who's Paul? I'm not Paul. What are you talking about? Yes, I'm a human!" "I guess that answers our question from earlier," whispers Kai. Julian nods. "What do you mean, of course I like hockey, why would I be named Puck if I didn't?! Am I good at it? Sure, I'm decent. Now I can't understand a word you're saying. Ugh, screw it and just bring the pizza quick." With that, Puck quickly hangs up. "How was that?" laughs Ari. "Did you order the stuff for us?" "Yes, he did," says a voice in the corner. Everyone turns around and sees Chris in the large rocking chair behind them. "Whoa, I forgot you were still here," exclaims Julian. "Wanna leave?" "Nah," says Chris happily. "I'm content staying here. Anyway, guys, wanna play a game?" There is a brief moment of silence. Julian then says, "AAAAAUH!" in intense anger. A large Japanese guy in a samurai suit comes in, stuffs Julian in a sack, then sneaks away stealthily. "Dafuq?" asks Puck in a confused manner. "...What was that?" asks Estrella. "Is that the catch to the challenge?! I knew there was one." "Just sit tight for a moment, we're gonna play a game now," says Chris. "Oh, damn it, I--" says Estrella. She is cut off by the Japanese samurai guy, who comes in again and stuffs her in the same sack, then leaves in the same way. "Chris, how did you think of this challenge? Was it in one of those visions you have?" asks Roz. "I have visions a lot, heh. Most of them involve Chaz and I making out, but they vary." "Roz, you need to break up with him," says Ari. "You haven't been acting normal lately, and I bet it's because of him." "He makes me haaaaappy," Roz croons. "Even more so than Chappy." "So, let's play that game that Chris said we were gonna," says Casey. "Actually, I was just kidding," says Chris. "There is no game. You guys just have to sit here and entertain yourselves. Problem?" "Ugh, Chris, you irritate me so much!" yells Layla. "Charles, tell me when the pizza is coming." "How am I supposed to know that?" asks Charles. "I don't know, use your psychic powers or something," Layla growls. "I do not ha--" says Charles. "I DO NOT CARE!" yells Layla. "Just go pick up the pizza." "Actually, I ordered take-out..." says Puck meekly. "Ugh, Puck, what the @#$%?!" yells Layla. "I'm gonna go have some quiet time in the bathroom..." Layla storms away in a huff, then everyone breathes deep sighs of relief. "When is the pizza gonna get here. I'm hungryyyyyyy," whines Roz. "Roz, seriously, chill..." says Ari. Ari says in the confessional, "Roz is my friend and all, but she's also really weird. If I wanna win this competition, I should probably start acting like my own person, and not just Roz's sidekick." Roz says in the confessional, "I freaking miss Chaz. He is too freaking hot. Asdfghjkl." Puck is playing on his Wintendo SD. "What sort of game are you playing there, Puck? You know, when I was a super nerd, I was obsessed with Jario," says Kai. Puck grunts, obviously trying to focus on his game. "You know, you can play your game and talk to me at the same time," says Kai. Puck gives Kai a rude hand gesture. "Hey, Puck," says Casey. Puck quickly looks up from his game, flings it across the room, and says to Casey, "What?" "Oh, I was just saying hey, and you just destroyed your game because I said hey," says Casey. Puck looks at his game system, which is now a pile of smithereens. "B-b-bba-bubba-hobba-wah-wah." "Heh, and I don't even like you," says Casey. Puck says in the confessional, "Well, RIP Gamey. You were a good friend." He lights a match, and throws it in the sink, and then begins to sob. Once he is calmed down, he says, "Casey really annoys me, but I'm attracted to her at the same time." Roz is talking on the phone. "Hey, let's annoy Roz while she's talking to her stupid boyfriend," whispers Ari. "Why? I thought you liked Roz," says Kai. "Yeah, I do, but she's been really weird lately... Weirder than usual," says Ari. "All right, who wants to make disturbing noises?" asks Kai. "I DO!" yells Puck enthusiastically, before Kai finishes his sentence. "All right, what types of noises can you make?" asks Kai. Puck makes a shrieking sound that sounds like some sort of pteranodon. "SHHH!" yells Roz while on the phone. "Oh, sorry, baby, I wasn't talking to you, hehe. I gotta go now, can we talk later? K. Hugs and kisses. Bai." She turns off the phone. Everyone looks at Roz. "What? Oh, you heard my conversation? Hehe," says Roz. Ari walks over to Roz and whispers something in her ear. "What? Whispering? Oh, that's fun. Oh, I..." says Roz. She pauses. "NOOOOO!" The samurai swoops in the window, and grabs Ari and Roz, then stuffs both of them into the sack. "..." says Kai. "Only four left. Me, Kai, Puck, and wherever Layla is," says Casey determinedly. "Seriously, Chris, what is going on here?" asks Charles. "Do you find this a small bit dangerous?" "What do you mean? This is like, the least dangerous challenge yet!" laughs Chris. "So?" asks Puck. "Anyway, I wonder when the pizza is--" The doorbell rings. Kai, Casey, and Puck cheer, and head for the door. Even Layla comes out of the bathroom and comes to the door. They open the door and see a Japanese dude. "Hello, is this the right apartment?" asks the guy. "Yeah, just give us the food," snaps Layla, and she tries to grab the pizza boxes. "Whoa, simmer down, chick, no need to get grabby," says the guy. "You gotta pay first." Layla pulls out an $100 bill from her pocket and gives it to him. The guy looks at the bill, begins to drool, and then sprints away, with the pizza. "What the crap?!" yells Layla. "I only have like 1,000,000 more of those!" "He took our food!" yells Kai. "KSRTKSRKYKSYBKU!" yells Puck. "Uh, by the way, why do you think that everyone is getting taken away by that samurai dude?" asks Casey. "Maybe they did something wrong," says Kai. "But what?" Puck places his hand on his chin, and ponders. He then stomps his foot, and grunts. Sure enough, the samurai is just in time, and takes away Puck. "I got it," says Kai. "How can that be... Oh, man!" The samurai puts down the sack with Puck, grabs Kai, stuffs him in the same sack, then leaves. Chris gets up from his chair, and then claps his hands. "Congratulations, final two," says Chris. "You two can get immunity, I guess." Layla puts her hands on her hips, and groans, while Casey cheers. "So, can you tell us why they were taken away?" asks Casey. "I sure can," says Chris. "...THE GAME." "What's that?" asks Layla. "Something for idiots?" "Ugh, I hate you, Chris," whines Casey. The contestants who were eliminated in the challenge then come back in to the room, and are still grumbling. "Can we just eliminate someone already?" groans Julian. "Sure," says Chris. "After you clean up this room for me." "Ugh, I hate doing stuff!" yells Layla. The scene then changes to the elimination ceremony. "All right, everyone..." says Chris. "The votes have been tallied. Why don't we watch them on this flat-screen TV today?" Everyone groans. "You're such a jerk," says Casey. The TV turns on, and is on the confessionals. Ari is shown in the confessional. "I'm sorry, but I have to vote for Roz. She's my friend and crap, but she's been really awkward, and she only talks about her boyfriend... Sorry, Roz." Roz gasps, and then Ari's face turns bright red. Casey is shown in the confessional. "Ugh, Puck. What an annoying little string bean. I like him one day, and he's annoying and unpopular the next. What the crap, Puck?" Puck then shakes his head sadly. Estrella is shown in the confessional. "Well, since I have this weird love-hate relationship thing with Julian, guess it's time for him to go. He's hot, but annoying as crap, and there is no way that I will ever like him." Julian makes a clicking noise. Julian is then shown in the confessional. "Kai seems to be the weakest link here. Sure, he's a bro, but I gotta do the right thing." Kai shrugs. "Meh, whatever." Kai is shown in the confessional. "Estrella is creepy and weird, so I think it should be her, plus, Julian constantly talks about her." "Dude, I don't even know you," says Estrella. Layla is shown in the confessional. "I hate everyone here, but I have to vote Ari. She irritates me, and she has more fans than me. She does NOT deserve that, I tell you. Bye-bye." "Hey, I don't control how many fans I have..." says Ari. Puck is shown in the confessional, sleeping. "Well, that one is a bit interesting," says Roz. "Hehe." Roz is then shown in the confessional. "Layla's a meanie, so, see ya." Chris then gasps, after seeing the results. "Looks like we have a seven-way tie... Why did you guys, I mean Roz, vote Layla, she's invincible. Well, I guess it's time to draw from the Hat of Death!" "No, not the Hat of Death!" yells Casey. "Relax, we're safe, idiot," whispers Layla. Chris puts his hand into Chef's hat, which has a bunch of paper slips in it, and draws a name. "The name that I have drawn is..." "Estrella!" Estrella shrugs. "Eh, I didn't like this game anyway. See you guys." "Aww," says Julian. "I'll miss you, babe." "I won't," says Estrella dryly. "This was a mediocre experience. Hasta." Estrella walks into the Insert-Vehicle-Here of Losers, then drives away. "Eh, I never liked her anyway," says Julian. Many stare at him. "Well, that was brief..." says Chris. "Who will win? Who will order pizza, only to find out that it has been stolen? Find out tomorrow, on Total... Drama... Tokyo!"